


Please Explain

by SoraMJigen



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Conversations, Cute, Cute Kids, Cutesy, Emotions, Fans, Feelings, Humanity, Love, Questioning, Sibling Bonding, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraMJigen/pseuds/SoraMJigen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why do living things need feelings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Explain

**Author's Note:**

> Random drabble written at work while mentally trying to sort some things out. Will be updating other fics soon. Thanks for reading :)

“Say, Rabbit?”

“Y-y-y-yeah, Th’Spine?”

“Do you ever wonder what love is?”

The Rabbit looked over at her silver sibling as his emerald optics watched a young couple flirt and play with each other. There was something in his eyes that she had seen before and she arched her eyebrow in confusion. Knowing that they were automatons, there was only so much that they were capable of. Feelings were one of them; even Rabbit had questioned them (at the time himself) when they crafted ‘Brass Goggles’. Why _did_ living things need feelings?

“L-l-l-l-love? It-it’s an emotion, silly.”

Of course. Emotions. While they weren’t human, Rabbit liked to believe that they could be emotional based on the programming Pappy had given them. Yet never before had they felt the embrace of someone close to them in a romantic nature. They were bots – a rare few had approached them (mostly Rabbit) regarding love. Granted, their family loved them dearly, but it wasn’t the same.

“I understand that,” The Spine spoke, his optics subtly watching the couple as they kissed each other.  
“But…what is it exactly? What does it do? How does it change someone and why?”

Usually, Rabbit was the one asking all the questions with The Spine taking on the authoritative position of answering them. He was always the wise one. When it came to something as love, something he only read in books and seen in movies, he was absolutely clueless. 

“Th’Spineeeeeeeee,” Rabbit chided in a sing song tone. “Do y-y-ya have a girl?”

“What?!” The reaction caught him off guard, quickly shifting his view to his sister who knelt on the bench while leaning in incredibly close to him. Leaning back as far as he could, The Spine found himself nearly falling off the bench at her widened grin.

“No! No, I don’t I was just-“

“Uh huh, suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure. S-s-so who is she?”

“Rabbit, I’m being serious, there is no woman involved in my life.”

“A man then?”

“No!”

“….a toaster?”

“Rabbit, you’re being-“ The Spine knew Rabbit was being ridiculous, but that was who she was and sighing to himself, a wreath of steam expelled from his face vents. His body calmed and his namesake shimmered in the afternoon sun as he hunched over, optics to the dirt beaten path.

“I just don’t understand it. How does love even begin? Is it something within the heart? I remember Pappy once told me it was a chemical reaction, but,” his eyes fell upon the couple once more who walked hand in hand into the park’s winding trees and trails, their smiles as bright as a supernova. “I believe there has to be more to it, Rabbit.”

Pulling away from The Spine, Rabbit noticed his serious and low tone, signifying that he was deep in thought. He often obtained these mannerisms when questioning things, especially the customs of humans. Rabbit accepted their customs and understood that while she could perform some of them, that she would never be a human. Sometimes when The Spine spoke, she swore he wanted humanity more than his silvery chassis. She knew that also had to be on his mind.

“Pappy once t-t-t-told me s-s-s-somethin too, ya know.”

“Hm?”

“H-h-h-he said humans had different types of l-l-love.”

“Different types?”

“Yeah! F-f-f-for lovers, i-it’s romantic. For friends it’s p-p-p-platonic. Siblings have b-b-b-brotherly ‘n sisterly love. Pappy’s love with Ma was r-r-r-r-ro-“

“Romantic.” The word resounded through The Spine’s lips and his skull.

‘Romantic’ – how Pappy bought Ma flowers, how that couple flirted with each other, how people in those movies would stare at each other with passion and adoration. It was the type of love The Spine sought after because he had seen it everywhere he had roamed and even sung about it. He wondered if the lyrics were true, that if love really made one feel as though they were on top of the universe. He wanted to sample this for himself, if not fully embrace it like a town to a tidal wave. He wanted to throw his arms around it and hold it tight and maybe then, it would give him a slight insight into himself as well as humanity. 

“Um…s’xcuse me,” The Spine’s attention was brought to a little girl no more than eight years old. Her body gave away her shyness with her wide eyes darting between The Spine’s optics and the fresh picked daisies in her small hands. Smiling softly, The Spine left the bench with a quick whirr and a billow of steam and knelt down to the child’s height. The thoughts and questions regarding love reeled to the back of his mechanisms as they had done many times before. By no means did it bother him, especially when he was dealing with such a little fan.

“Yes? How can I help you?” He spoke gently, causing her body to only tense even more and her cheeks to flush an incredibly deep shade of tomato. He swore it matched her pink summer dress.

“Ummmm….ummm…I ummm,” Rabbit had to refrain from squeeing and grinning like a fool. Children always warmed her core with their wide eyes and mischievous, sometimes gentle smiles. The automatons handled children rather well given their experience with the Walter lineage. After six Peters, they knew how to care for kids even when they were approached by them after or prior to performances. 

The Spine was patient with how she tried to collect her thoughts. He knew how children were and how they were impressionable at this age and through their teen years. For him to deny her presence would possibly scar her or aid in shaping her negatively which was something he did not want to do. The world was already filled with cruel people and didn’t need another one. 

“I…I saw you here..ummmmm…your singing is…ummmm uh really good and ummmm…you’rereallycool." By now her face was so red she could have burst and Rabbit did her best not to gush at the sight before her. 

If the little girl could blush anymore she would have, but instead she thrust the daises towards him. Her head bowed, eyes to the ground her shoulders were tense in fear he did not accept her meager present. Hazel pupils shifting between The Spine, the daises, and the ground, fear rippled throughout her in what the outcome would be of her actions. The Spine’s smile bled into a grin that seemed rather human, like a father proud of his child who had done something incredible. Gently taking the flowers from her little palms she quickly withdrew her hands clinging her chest as though she were pushing her heart back into her.

“Well thank you, I’m sorry, what was your name?” The Spine’s soft voice caused her head to shoot up as though she were being called on in class. The slight humiliation of never telling him her name briefly overtook her and she swallowed the feeling, not wanting to make him wait for her answer.

“Mad-Madeleine.”

“Thank you, Madeleine. They’re beautiful.” Briefly looking up, he saw a woman in her late thirties whose hair was pulled back into a ponytail and bore the same hazel orbs. She had a smile as warm as the sun and a raised cell phone; causing him to believe that she had recorded the interaction. It was more than fine, if anything he welcomed it as well as the other automatons. Her smile broke into a message, mouthing the words ‘can she take a picture with you’ to which The Spine nodded.

“Say, Madeleine, would you like a picture?”

Awestruck wonder crawled onto her face, words failing her so she could only rush towards him. Elation radiated from her like the Sun, causing Rabbit to quietly gush over her. The Spine welcomed her with open arms and she hugged him like a favorite teddy bear. He gently returned the gesture, recalling what Pappy had said about his grip when he was first invented. Despite the tune ups and upgrades over the years, The Spine still had immeasurable strength which often came in handy when lifting band equipment and other objects. 

After posing with The Spine for a picture, Madeleine thanked him; her cheeks still a radiant red with a joyful, beaming smile. He waved a goodbye to her and she did the same, even as she ran up to her mother who mouthed the words ‘thank you’ to him. With a tip of his hat, The Spine returned to the bench as he watched Madeleine gush about her meeting with The Spine to her mother. 

“Th-th-then there’s ad-admiration.” Rabbit spoke up to break the silence between the automatons.

“Admiration?” The Spine looked over as his sibling who bore an all knowing smile with a glint of wisdom in her photoreceptors. Wisdom came with age and Rabbit had been around longer than The Spine or The Jon or even Hatchworth. In those years she had retrieved advice from life, The Walters, and whatever experiences came her way. Love was not shy to her in all its different forms and ‘admiration’ was no exception.

“Yeah ya dummins it’s what t-t-the fans feel for us!”

‘Admiration’. It was a word he had heard before and watching the mother and child fade into the distance, he recalled every single show he ever performed and every fan he had ever encountered. From these memories he felt something stir within his core. Something warm, like a melted piece of chocolate. 

He had forgotten this word existed, only focusing on life until questions began to stir within his cogs. Now his database had located the word, its definition ringing out in his silver skull. ‘Admiration, respect and warm regard, appreciation, pleasure, marvel; late Middle English, originated from the Latin word ‘admirari'’.

Steam expelled from The Spine’s face vents as a smile drew on his face. It was a different type of love, but it was a love that he would always welcome and reciprocate to those who unveiled it to him. Closing his eyes, the faces of thousands of cheering, grinning fans surfaced from his memory. He heard their praises in his ears and their encouragement rumbling in his skull. His fingers twitched, recalling all the times he had shaken their hands or had been handed something they had made for him. He swore his blue matter core burned like a thousand dying stars and he quietly relished in that feeling, causing his smile to burst into a grin.

“Of course.” The words slipped through his lips and made Rabbit smirk. While it wasn’t the love he wanted, he knew it was the type of love he would never reject.


End file.
